Wheres the Mushrooms?
by CaptainPeroxide
Summary: a reply to a challenge by Iceland. one-shot. 1st fanfiction ever. R&R please. rating for language. a little OCC


**Hey its Lexiiiii this is my first Fanfic so be nice if its bad but still tell the truth. I decided to to a challenge from Icelands website:**

**Challenge proposed by doctor-who-mad-gal: **

**Summary: **

Hem, Saliman, Silvia and Malgorn find Maerad and Cadvan kissing

**Requirements: **

-Hem hits Cadvan for whatever reason you like

-Silvia has to say "Take those mushrooms away!" ;) :P

-Saliman and Malgorn have to leave the scene before the end

**Story:**

"Man I wish Malgorn would hurry up with those damn mushrooms. Like seriously how long does it take to cook them!!" complained Cadvan for like hundredth time in the last 10 minutes since we had arrived back in Innail. We had been travelling with Saliman and Hem for the last 6 days from Turbansk to here with the most meagre amounts of food and since we have left Turbansk all we've heard from my dear, sweet lovely brother Hem has been along the lines of "why did I have to come on this, I could be at turbansk enjoying a nice big ripe MANGOE!!!" and Saliman is just getting crankier and crankier at all this nagging and was almost (im sure from the look on his face) pushed the annoying kid of a cliff at one point. Though I don't blame him I would have gladly helped.

But that's all beside the point at the moment Cadvan is just as annoying as Hem was. I am sure that is why its only him and me in the room now. Its just driven saliman over the edge so he left before he did something to him. Something along the lines of smothering him to death with the pillow on the lounge next to him or gagging his mouth hiding him in a dark cupboard in the attic, anything to shut him UP!

"Cadvan, I thought I should just tell you something." I said very seriously and innocently.

"Wh-a-a-tt?" he asked, very, very suspiciously.

" I hate mushrooms!" slowly getting up from my chair and backing away toward the door. "they are gross, slimy and brown… they are disgusting, how can you eat them?!"

Cadvan abruptly stood up from his chair, that clanked to the floor with a loud bang, and started to advance on me and steped in front of the door. "how dare you say that about my MUSHROOMS!!!! They are the BEST thing ever and I remember the first time we came here you I made you try them and YOU LOVED THEM TOO!!" every now and again he would take a step closer toward me as I backed away toward the other wall.

I bumped up to the table stopping my retreat from the mushroom-deprived-psycho that's getting closer and close. I put both hands in front of me to block him, landing on his chest, "sorry, I didn't mean it I love mushrooms as much as you" I pleadingly said. Yep I know I'm I coward. "I just wanted to get a rouse out of you. You must admit it was funny."

He looked down at me with this really weird look on his face, a look I've never seen on his beautiful face before. _Wait where the hell did that come from? Why do I have to do that to myself. We are only FRIENDS for Christ sake. He is my tutor, I cannot think with those thoughts. It's not ri---_

Before I could finish my ranting thoughts I felt warm, coarse, caring lips on my mouth. At first I was to surprise to do anything and just stood there, frozen still, relishing in the feel of this tender kiss. Then to my own surprise, and im guessing to his to by the way his shoulders tightened, I put my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss even further, while his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. It felt magical, and made everything else just disappeared except him and me in the dining room with all else far….

"who wants some—" began a loud cheerful voice, before…

"Take those mushrooms away from here, Malgorn!" cried Silvia

We jumped apart like lightning had shocked us both. Turning around with sheepish grins on our faces to face the person who had caught is in this unexpected act.

"oh no" I groaned when I saw it waas not just Silvia there, with her hands up to her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that is now following her initial surprise, standing next to her was also Saliman and a very red looking Hem. _Oh, not the mushrooms,_ I thought as I saw Malgorn turn around with a pot in his hands, I looked at Cadvan, who looked as if he had the same thoughts in his head. We turned back to face the others, _why is Hem looking to red in the face_.

"How dare you touch my sister in such a way you arse?!" _Oh that could be it_, I thought as he pretty much yelled at a very flushed looking Cadvan. _And where did he learn that language??_

Within a blink of the eye Hem was ontop of Cadvan, tumbling them to the ground, hitting his perfect face over and over again, he also started hitting him in the stomach with all the power his smaller self could muster. When I a splatter of blood stained the carpet, I came out of my reverie that had started when Cadvan started kissing me, and attempted to pull the young boy off of Cadvan, who looked a little delirious, before he could do any real damage. I couldn't get him off until Saliman, who must have been in a state of shock as well, came over and helped lift him off to stand a few steps away and out of arms reach.

As I tried to stop the bleeding coming out of Cadvans nose, I looked back at Hem and could see him sending glares at Cadvan with all the anger in him. Silva came over with a handkerchief to help stop the bleeding and went and stood next to saliman who was still trying to hold onto Hem. Turning to Cadvan I dapped at his nose trying to keep his head up to stop the bleeding.

"Where did the mushrooms go?" he asked as if he were drunk or something.

"I was wondering the same thing, love" I replied as I leaned in to kiss him again. He quickly deepened the kiss and as if in a far away kingdom we heard Hem huff and storm out of the room with Saliman hot on his trail. But we didn't care because we were together kissing frenziedly on the ground.

"I love you, Maerad of Pellinor" said Cadvan when we took a breath after we heard Silvia leave the room with a few more giggles.

I love so much more, my love, Cadvan of Lirigon"

"I really don't thinkthat is possible" as he leaned over and lifted me bridal style out of the room. "now lets go find those mushrooms."

"mmm…mushrooms… the only thing I could love more than you!" I said in replied, he gave me a sceptical look as if he were thinking of dropping me right there for the stupid statement. "joking, I love you way more than mushrooms don't worry." I cried before he could do anything and he just leaned in a kissed me full of the lips then placed me square on my feet.

"Good because I don't" he laughed as he went running down the corridor toward the kitchen.

**So how did you like it???**

**Review for me.**

**Xoxo Lexiiiii**


End file.
